Butterflies
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: Link is goint to take Zelda to a meadow for her birthday.First fan fic so go easy on me.The story is better than the summary.Zelink


Today is Zelda's birthday. I plan on going to the castle and seeing her. My birthday gift for her is a place I just recently found. It's a beautiful place filled with flowers she has never seen before. Right now I'm getting on Epona and riding out of the Kokiri Forest. Zelda is the princess of Hyrule. She is known all around Hyrule for her kindness,selflesness,and overall,her beauty. Her beauty has made men everywhere fall in love with her. It has also captured the my attention,too.

I have just arrived at Hyrule Castle's gate. Apperantly there are new gaurds at the front gate. Usually they would let me in,but these didn't know about this. So,after rounding the corner,I went the other way. By 'other way' I mean the other way to get into the castle that only Zelda and I know about. I stopped right in front of the vines that wind up to her balcony and started to climb them.

When I reched the top I swung over the balcony's edge and entered her room. Zelda was standing in front of a full length mirror examining herself. She noticed me and turned around. Her hair swung over her shoulders and her dress twirled around her legs. "Hello,Link," she greeted in that smooth,velvety voice. "Hey...How are you today?" I replied. "Good,and you?" "As good as ever," I said walking towards her. "What brings you here today?" she asks as she sat on her bed. "Well..to tell you happy birthday and to take you out for a walk...if that's ok with you," I reply as I also sit on her bed. "I would love to go on a walk with you. And,thank you for coming to me happy birthday." she said with a smile that almost made me melt. "O-ok.Let's go!"

We went out the castle to Epona.I helped her up then sat in front of her. "Sooo...where are we going,Link?"she asked as she held on tighter to me as we went faster,to my delight. "Well I'm gonna take us to a place that I found just last week," I reply. "Okay." We slow down to a stop in front of the Lost Wood's entrence,and I get down then help her down. Her hair brushed against my cheak,as she gets down,which makes me blush slightly. I turn to Epona and tell her to go where ever she wants. Then,I turn back to Zelda and tell her,"Close you eyes,ok? It's a surprise." She giggles a bit then does as I told her to. She looks so beautiful and childish with her eyes closed.

I take her hand(and blush a deep crimsom and thank the goddesses she didn't see me)and start to lead her to our location. After walking around the woods for a few minutes I get behind her and say,"Open your eyes,Zelda." She opens her eyes and gasps. She looks around and sees all kinds of flowers not in her garden. She also sees many different colored butterflys. Zelda then looks at me and says,"Link...this place is beautiful...I...I don't know what to say..." I look at her and say,"Happy birthday,Zel." She looks at me and then does someting that I would die for. She leans forward slightly and tilts her head up towards me. Then,she kisses me.At first,I was shocked,then,I kiss her back with equal adore. It is like time stops for a breif momment. Then,after what seems like all eternity,we part for a breath. She looks at me with the most adore I've ever seen in her eyes and says,"Thank you. This birthday is now the best birthday I've ever had." I look at her and I ask her,"Do you now realise how much I have loved you?" "Yes..I do. And I must tell you that I have loved you ever since we first met 8 years ago.I've always wanted to kiss you."she replies as I hug her. I let her go and I get down on one knee and ask her,"Zelda,it is my understanding that royals mus get married at the age of 18,am I right?" Zelda looks at me and replies,"Yes,that's true." "Then,will you marry me? It would make me the happiest man in all of Hyrule if you say yes," I ask as I take out a small box and open it up to show her a gold ring that has a small Triforce with emeralds,rubies,and saphires engraved on it. She looks at me in awe then jumps onto me an wraps her arms around my neck. "Oh,Link!Of corse I'll marry you!"

That is the last thing we say as we kiss eachother. What went on today is between me,Zelda,and the many different colored butterflys.

:.The End.:

Crappy,I know. First story I ever made, so go easy on me.


End file.
